The Beginning
by Professor's Girl
Summary: There's a change at Hogwarts and it's more than just the weather... what's in store for Hermione and will Professor Snape cross the line?
1. Chapter 1

The chilly Fall breeze blows through the grounds of Hogwarts, the orange and golden brown leaves swirl about, as if dancing in delight of the sun making an appearance this morning.

Hermione sits on a blanket that's on the ground, just a bit of sun shining through the trees. She wonders what today holds for her.

There he stands, tall with long black hair, pale face and long black coat. Just the sight of him sends chills up her spine. Hes talking with another teacher and his eyes look past them straight to Hermione, her golden blonde hair, wearing a skirt with a sweater jus laying there soaking up the sun... "wouldn't you agree Mr Snape?" Says one of the teachers. He breaks his gaze and asked what the question was again.

"He acted as if a simple yes or no would would've killed him, I mean he just didn't listen, three times I asked him but his mind was elsewhere." Said the teacher... "I'm do not know what is the matter with Professor Snape, but I assure you he will be back to his old reserved self in time." Said Dumbledore.

Meanwhile in the halls.. "just once would you actually listen to what I'm saying Mione..." "I'm sorry Harry, I just, I've been busy and not sleeping much and I'm tired, just can't focus" ""what is it that makes you ignore me and watch Snape?" Said Harry. "Don't you wonder why hes acting differently, I mean he just seems like he's changed, there's a bit of a smile on his face" "but who really cares, Hermione. . It's Snape. Nobody likes him, he's a bitter old man." "Harry, you take that back." No sooner than she spoke, Snape walked up, looked at Harry then to Hermione and said "you better get a move on, don't want to be late for. . . Class." And turned around and walked off.

This continued for weeks, the silent glares, the innocence looks while nobody was watching. But what was it? What was going in it the Professor's head and why was it keepin her up all night?

He sat there in the Dining Hall, hands folded in front of his face and eyes locked on her. She stood up and Ron asked "what are you doing?" She said I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back". She gave Snape a look and flipped around and walked out.

It was as if no one had noticed that Snape too, had left.

He found himself near the bathrooms which Hermione just happened to be there as well. Ms Granger. . "Professor" Said. Hermione. They stood there just looking at each other as if they just met for the first time.

"Why have you been watching me for the past three weeks?" Said Hermione.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"No, I have no clue as to what's going on in you're head."

"Then ... I cannot say, you'll have to figure it out for yourself, for the same reasons you watch me, I watch you ms Granger."

And with that being said, he was gone.

Later that night, she laid in bed thinking about what he could have possibly meant... and with butterflies in her stomach she realized just what it was...

The bell rang and it was out the doors she went, back to her spot beneath the tree, a bit chilly and very windy, but she didn't mind. It was the perfect spot to watch her professor stand there and talk.

The teachers all went inside to prepare for the students, all except Snape.

He looked over his shoulder and noticed there were no students outside, they chose to stay inside in the warm and play games. Then his face turned and met Hermione.

She headed her way, toward the trees as she tugged at her skirt. "Ms granger" Said Snape... "professor"... Hermione stands up and Snape reaches down and takes her hand to help her. "Thank you" Said Hermione. They stand there inches apart, starring into each others eyes. . .

Snape leaned down just a bit, as Hermione stood on her toes to be eye to eye.. she brushed the hairbrush of his eyes and he kissed her.

He quickly moved back to see her reaction. . . She leaned in once more and they shared another kiss, longer more passionate, she could feel him getting excited. He pulled back once more and with a smile she grabbed her bag of books and headed to class.

She found herself reliving every second of that moment with each class she took, until finally it was time for Potions.. she came in and took a seat, pulled out her notebook and pencil and Snape began the teaching. She couldn't focus on the lessons that he was teaching. But he didn't se to mind, until he asked her to explain what he did with the potion... she couldn't, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to answer.

"Since you don't seem to be paying attention. . To my lession, Ms Granger, I'm afraid you'll have to stay afterwards for detention.

Her heart skipped a beat as the rest of the class left.. she sat there looking at her desk as he walked past and leaned back onto his desk and watched her...


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Granger. . . What happened earlier. . Should not have.. happened. You are my student and I, your .. *sigh* teacher. We both would be sent into the Muggle's world ... permanently."

"But we can't . ." Snape stopped her and said "what has happened, must be forgotten and never brought up again. It was foolish and I lost my control, which should never happen."

"But you feel the same, you feel what I feel, I am 17 years old and I can choose to do whatever I feel is right and this ... us .. feels right to me. Said Hermione.

"Like I said, does not matter what I or you feel miss Granger. It's done."

Hermione left weeping to her room, running past Ron and Harry without a word.

Days turned into weeks, she'd skip dinner just to avoid the Professor. She couldn't shake it, she wanted him, all of him and that kiss, the way he held her as she's never been held before..

During dinner, she went outside to her spot under the tree, wiping her eyes dry with her long black sleeve, which only reminded her more of Snape. She looked up and across the empty field she saw Snape standing there, arms folded and eyes glued to her. Once their eyes were locked, he turned and went inside.

The night was coming to an end as she told Ron and Harry goodnight and headed off to her room. Dark and dreary with a small lamp in the corner. She shivered once inside, as the window was open from earlier in the day, which now was a cold chill through out the room. She closed the window and sat down on her soft fluffy rug in front of her fire place. She proceeded to start a fire and quickly got up and grabbed a pillow and threw it down, she stripped down to her panties and bra and threw a hoodie on and sat back down.

Laying there she kept thinking of that kiss.. his lips locked on hers, the excitement she felt ... her hand slowly grabbed her breast and played with them. Her hand slowly made its way to her panties...

There was a knock on the door. "Who could that be this late?" She straighten her clothes and opened the door.

"Professor Snape!" Said Hermione. . She cleared her throat... "what do you want?"

He pushed his way into her room and kissed her then said "I want you Hermione, all of you, every onch."

With his breath on her neck and hands sliding around her waist she said "I thought you said this is wrong" he said "I don't care, about any of it. If I lost my job tonight I will still be the happiest man that lived." Those words were just what she needed.. she shut and locked the door and they made their way to the fire.


End file.
